


wrapped in a tomato red paper

by Skeliae Verat (Verat)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective!Bucky, mentions of bullying, sentence block prompt, writeworld prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verat/pseuds/Skeliae%20Verat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wouldn’t exactly call this art, would you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrapped in a tomato red paper

**Author's Note:**

> idea of the prompt from [here](http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/32953294949/you-wouldnt-exactly-call-this-art-would-you)  
> I should be writing the fanfic which I still haven't finished. Oh, well.  
> If you observe very, very carefully, you can read it as Stucky. If you don't, you can enjoy just the protectiveness and friendship.

“You wouldn’t exactly call this art, would you?”, it’s what Blake Morton says and his friends laughs as he throws Steve’s shredded sketchbook in the floor.

Steve just stares at him.

 _Don’t get into fights_ , his mother asked him. _Don’t let them make it with you_. Besides, it’s not like he doesn’t know his drawings are just — well, drawings. He’s not good at it.

It doesn’t mean he doesn’t hit back when they start to kick him.

  
  


 

“ _Steven Grant Rogers. What the hell happened to you?_ ”

“It’s okay, mom.”, Steve sighs, pressing a hand against his split lip to make it stop bleeding. “It’s not so bad as it seems.”

She makes him go to the hospital anyway — and, as always, before nighttime Bucky already knows something happened. When Steve is back to his room, his friend is sitting in his bed.

“What the…” Bucky stops and watches him carefully as Steve approaches him and sit in bed at his side (after a not-so-funny incident with a broken arm he does his best not to jump in the poor blonde everytime it happens). “I’m going to fucking kill him!” Bucky hisses, and if he didn’t seem so murderous Steve could probably laugh.

“Don’t worry yourself, Bucky. It doesn’t even hurts.” Steve smiles. “See? I’m okay. Really.”

Bucky touches his face softly, over the bruises and the clean cuts. He watches Steve closely, searching for something in his eyes — something that in his experience as a best friend he knows the blonde is hiding.

“No. It’s not.” he frowns slightly. “What aren’t you telling me? What did he do?”

Steve sighs, glance falling at the floor.

“It’s… Maybe… I lost my sketchbook.”

Bucky’s eyes go wide. He doesn’t need the blonde to say him what happened because he already knows it. He grits his teeth. Predicting what he’s about to say, Steve frowns.

“Forget it, Bucky. They’re just drawings.”

His friend shakes his head.

“It was your new one. I remember it. You just started to use.”, Bucky rises.

“Bucky, don’t.” Steve is ignored as his friend goes towards the window. “Bucky. Bucky!”, the brunet glance at him, pressed lips. “Just… Come back here. Please?”

Bucky clenches his fists. He stands for some seconds before finally giving up, shoulders falling.

“Ok. Fine.”

Silently, they curl up together in the bed for countless seconds before Bucky starts to pet his head, hands gently wrapping his golden hair.

“I’ll get you a new one.”, he says, as in a promise, and his eyes are serious. “A new sketchbook. And maybe a few pencils.”

“You don’t need‒”

“But I want to.”

Steve smiles happily.

“Right. Ok, then.”

And it’s a matter of fifteen minutes before Steve’s mother calls them.

“Boys! Dinner’s ready!”

They look at each other.

“How did she know I was here?”, Bucky whispers.

 

 

Saturday morning Bucky’s in Steve’s house with a brand new sketchbook wrapped in a tomato red paper.

 

 

Sunday Steve pass the day drawing his friend (while Bucky does his best not to complain about having to sit still for hours).

 

  
Monday in school, Blake Morton shows up with a black eye and a split lip. He doesn’t mock Steve about his drawings anymore.


End file.
